Monarchy of Cranaeia
The Emperor of Cranaeia (Kaiser von Kranaoia''), constitutionally referred to as '''The Crown (Die Krone '') and commonly referred to as the '''Monarchy of Cranaeia' (Monarchie von Kranaoia) or Cranaeian Monarchy, is a constitutional institution and a historic office of Cranaeia. The monarchy comprises the reigning monarch, his or her family, and the Imperial Court which supports and facilitates the monarch in the exercise of his royal duties and prerogatives. Opinion polls routinely reveal that the monarchy remains popular by a wide majority of citizens in contemporary Cranaeia, with as many as 74% of Cranaeian citizens ranking the monarchy above any other public institution in the country. As of 2014, opinions revealed that 71% of Cranaeian citizens believed the monarchy was an important factor for political stability in Cranaeia. The Crown and imperial prerogatives Constitutionally the monarch embodies and personifies the unity and permanence of the Cranaeian state, and represents the personality of the State and by extension fulfills the role of "Father of the Nation". The Emperor's powers include * To sanction and promulgate laws. * To summon and dissolve the Parliament of Cranaeia and to call for elections. * To appoint and dismiss members of the Government on the advice of the Imperial Chancellor. * To issue the decrees approved in the Council of Ministers. * To confer civil and military honours and distinctions in conformity with the law. * To preside over the meetings of the Council of Ministers whenever, he sees fit. * To exercise supreme command of the Armed Forces. * To exercise clemency and amnesty, and the granting of pardons. * To exercise the High Patronage of the Imperial Academies. Styles, titles, and the 'Fount of Honour' Besides being Emperor of Cranaeia, the monarch also holds the right to use other titles historically associated with the Cranaeian monarchy. These titles include: His Most Catholic and Imperial Majesty, the Emperor of Cranaeia, King of Preussen, Bayern, Sachsen, Württemberg, and ofElsass-Lothringen; Grand Duke of Baden, Hessen, Mecklenburg-Schwerin, Mecklenburg-Strelitz, and of Oldenburger, Sachsen-Eisenach; Duke of Anhalt, Braunschweig, Sachsen-Altenburg, Sachsen-Coburg-Gothaer, and of Sachsen-Meiningen; Prince of Lippe, Reuss-Gera, Schaumburg, Schwarzburg-Rudolstädter, Schwarzburg-Sondershausen, and of Waldeck-Pyrmont; Lord of Bremer, Hamburg, and of Lübeck. The monarch's position as the "Fount of honour" within Cranaeia, gives the monarch the right to confer civil and military positions and award honors and distinctions to both Cranaeians and foreigners. According to the law, nobility and Peerage titles are created by the "sovereign grace of the emperor", and may be passed on to the recipient's heirs, who may not sell the title. Titles may revert to the Crown when their is a vacancy. Succession of titles may follow one of several courses listed on the Title of Concession when the title is created. As a general rule, most titles are now inherited by absolute Cognatic Primogeniture (as of 2001), in which the first born inherits all titles regardless of gender. However, a title holder may designate his successor, Succession by Assignment, or disperse his titles among his children – with the eldest getting the highest-ranking title, Succession by Distribution. Inviolablity and lèse majesté The Cranaeian monarch is personally immune from prosecution for acts committed by government ministers in the emperor's name. This legal convention mirrors the concept of sovereign immunity which evolved in similar constitutional monarchies in Pandos. The concept of lèse majesté (Majestätsbeleidigung) exists in Cranaeian jurisprudence, which is the crime or offense violating the dignity of the head-of-state or the State itself. Succession According to established custom and by historic tradition the Imperial Crown of Cranaeia is inheritable in the House of Portiéri, Cranaeia's reigning dynasty. In Cranaeia male preference cognatic primogeniture has been practiced since the 10th century, that is the right for the eldest male child to succeed in preference of any sisters, even an elder one. However has of 2006, following new succession laws, the policy of male-preference has been replaced with absolute cognatic primogeniture, which would allow the first-born to inherit the throne, whether the heir be male or female. Charitable, cultural, and religious patronage Members of the imperial family, "the royals", are often invited by non-profit charitable, cultural, or religious organizations within Cranaeia or internationally to become their patrons, a role the Cranaeian constitution recognizes. Imperial patronage conveys a sense of official credibility as the organization is vetted for suitability. A royal presence often greatly raises the profile of the organization and attracts public interest and media coverage that the organization may not have otherwise garnered, aiding in the charitable cause or cultural event. Royals use their considerable celebrity to assist the organization to raise funds or to affect or promote government policy. Imperial Court of Cranaeia The Imperial Court of Cranaeia organization, constitutionally Kaiserhofes von Kranaoia, supports and facilitates the monarch and members of the imperial family in fulfilling their constitutionally hereditary responsibilities and obligations. The imperial court is funded through yearly budgets drafted by the government of the day, with the advice of the monarch, and brought before the Parliament for approval, and then paid directly to the monarch. The imperial court coordinates with various government administration ministries, and receives their advice and support where needed, though in no way does the imperial court form part of the government administration. Imperial court staff serve at the pleasure of the monarch, and does not resign when the Cranaeian government resigns during election cycles. The Imperial Court of Cranaeia is a highly structured organization employing a cast of thousands that make up the Emperor's household, this included hundreds of courtiers, officials, servants, and court staff. The most powerful and senior members of the court are: the Grand Master of the Court, Grand Chamberlain, Grand Marshal, Grand Squire, Grand Huntsman, Grand Falconer, Grand Master of Ceremonies, and Grand Almoner. The Grand Master of the Court is the most senior and most powerful of the imperial courtiers. Residences and imperial sites The Imperial sites are a set of palaces, monasteries, and convents built for and under the patronage of the Cranaeian monarchy, to be used by the monarch and members of the imperial family as place of residence and for various other reasons. category:Cranaeia